Lapizula Gym
The Lapizula Gym (Japanese: ラピスラジム / Lapizula Gym) is the official Gym of Lapizula City. It is based on Psychic-type Pokémon. The Gym Leader is Tara. Trainers who defeat her receive the Prior Badge. The Gym Appearance The Gym is divided into four rooms. It is notorious for one thing: its layout. It is the combination of an ice puzzle, a teleporter maze and a Strength puzzle involving pushing boulders. If you want to navigate and defeat the Gym Leader, you will have to go through two phases: * The first phase involves using a Pokémon with Strength to push the boulders seen at the gym into red warp panels; the floor is slippery so you must find your bearings on where to stop. The blue panels warp you to different parts of the gym. * The second phase is one of the most frustrating, hair-pulling, rage-quitting parts of the entire game. Once you're done moving the boulders into the red warp panels, you move on to the hard part: navigating your way to Tara. The boulders are sliding in different directions, making you go somewhere you weren't planning to go. There are eleven trainers, with the Gym Leader. The puzzle Here are some elements that will help solve this big puzzle. First phase As indicated above, the objective is to push the boulders into red warp panels and go to blue warp panels for the next boulder, etc..... Line in red : direction of the boulder Line in blue : movement of the player to position the boulder 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. Second phase The most difficult phase ever in Pokémon Vega. Line in white : direction of the boulder Line in blue : movement of the player Trainers |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite Tara.png|class = Gym Leader|name = Tara|location = Lapizula Gym|locationname= Lapizula Gym|prize = 5600|pokemon = 5}} | | |- | | |- | Reward Strategy All of Tara's Psychic types all have ridiculous coverage and can hit hard as well. *Kinegasus isn't the most menacing thing but it can paralyze with Thunder Wave and hit hard with Psyburn if it hits. Ice types must be wary about Heat Wave and Diamond Blast as Kinegasus carries both. *Bakeko is the odd one out but can be a good way to throw people off if they were expecting to sweep Tara with a Ghost type. It has a Focus Band, meaning that you won't KO it easily. Aside from STAB Fire Blast and Devastate, Bakeko also carries Giga Spark for the unfortunate Waters and Bug Noise. Other than that, it's not the most threatening thing out there. *Much like Brooke, Tara carries a Starmie with an insane movepool, having Ice Beam to cover Grass types, Bug Noise to hurt unsuspecting Dark types and a King's Rock to flinch your Pokémon with any opportunity. Best advice is to wipe it out quick before it causes any trouble. *With Scope Lens, Metagross will constantly land crits if you're not prepared. Because Steel was resistant to Ghost and Dark prior to Gen 6, you had to use either a Fire or Ground type Pokémon to counter it. The former is more recommended as Metagross carries Wood Hammer. It also has Meteor Mash and Zen Headbutt for STAB with Hammer Arm to cover Dark types. *Folifarig is the biggest hurdle of them all, however. It packs Confuse Ray to hamper your strategy, Psychic and Hyper Voice for STAB and Signal Beam to hurt Dark types. It also has a Bright Powder to make sure all of your moves have a chance of missing. A very scary Pokémon indeed. Tips: 1. Use Pokémon that have a resistance to Psychic such as Feroceros and Astignite. Be aware of Pokemon such as Starmie and Tara's Kinegasus who can hit their weaknesses. 2. Teach your Pokémon Bug Noise, Shadow Clamp or Dark Resolve. Shadow Clamp is the most recommended since it doesn't harm the user. Other moves recommended are Signal Beam, Shadow Claw, Dark Pulse, Crunch, Shadow Ball, Raid and Night Slash. 3. Any good Bug, Ghost or Dark type and Pokémon that can learn moves from those 3 types (Hantama, Gengar, Goabalt, Jarmit, Yunesis with Shadow Ball, etc) will be great against the Gym. Just be aware of the insane coverage Tara's Pokemon have and use other Pokémon to cover their weaknesses. Do that, and you'll be perfectly fine. Trivia Category:Gyms